gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Poker Face
Poker Face è un brano composto da Lady GaGa ''ed estratto dal suo primo album ''The Fame Monster. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, la canzone è interpretata da Rachel Berry e Shelby Corcoran in una versione più classica nell'auditorium della William McKinley High School, sul finire dell'episodio Teatralità, il ventesimo della prima stagione. Rachel, amareggiata dopo aver appreso che sua madre è la vocal coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, decide di presentarsi a lei ben sapendo che quella potrebbe essere l'ultima occasione per realizzare uno dei suoi sogni nel cassetto: cantare con sua madre. Shelby acconsente e Rachel, radiosa, attacca a cantare una versione più classica di Poker Face. Testo della canzone Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays, Fold em' let em' hit me raise it Baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel: She's got to love nobody Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Shelby e Rachel: She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun (con Rachel: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot) Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot Show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Rachel: Can't read my Shelby e Rachel: No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Shelby: I won't tell you that I (con Rachel: love you) Kiss or (con Rachel: hug you) Cause I'm (con Rachel: bluffin)' with my (con Rachel: muffin) I'm not (con Rachel: lyin') I'm just (con Rachel: stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin') Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Shelby e Rachel: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Classifiche internazionali Errori nel testo Non è la prima volta che si notano errori nelle lyrics ''di una canzone in ''Glee. Nella versione originale del brano, Lady GaGa ha scritto She's got me like nobody ''('Mi controlla come nessun altro'), mentre Rachel e Shelby dicono ''She's got to love nobody. Si presume che questa variazione sia dovuta all'adattamento della canzone all'occasione. Infatti, Shelby essendo rimasta sola non ha nessuno da amare, considerato che ha disconosciuto la figlia. Curiosità *Molti versetti della canzone sono stati modificati; *E' considerata la versione acustica del brano; *E' presente nel gioco di Song Pop; *E' il secondo duetto di Rachel con la madre Shelby. Il primo era stato I Dreamed a Dream nell'episodio della prima stagione Continua a sognare. Ne avranno anche un altro, nell'episodio della terza stagione Sono un unicorno, cantando Somewhere. Galleria di foto Pokerfacehug.jpg Shelbybeforepokerface.PNG Rachelbeforepokerface.PNG Pokerface7.PNG Pokerface6.PNG Pokerface5.PNG Pokerface4.PNG Pokerface3.PNG Pokerface2.PNG Pokerface1.PNG Poker face.PNG Pokerface.jpg Poker Face Artwork.jpg Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Shelby Corcoran Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers